


Evil Doings

by WifeyOfTheKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeyOfTheKing/pseuds/WifeyOfTheKing
Summary: Dean is distancing himself from Asa, who has her suspicions why. Where will the confrontation lead?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Evil Doings

She was observing him, trying to find out what exactly was the matter. Maybe she was wrong in her assumption that something was bothering him, but she didn't think so. Dean tended to stick to himself when thoughts were plaguing him, and that was exactly what he was doing for a few days by now. He didn't talk much, he didn't look relaxed nor peaceful or happy - quite the contrary - he seemed tense and easy to irritate. Lost in thoughts she had forgotten that her eyes were still lingering on him, which lead to her being startled as soon as Dean spoke. "Like what you see?" His voice lacked its usual playfulness and his green eyes weren't looking at her either, instead they were fixed on the book about the evolution of rock music she had given him for his birthday. With a small smile in her voice she answered. "Actually I do." Seeing how a smile formed on his lips, she smiled as well, hoping he would look up from the book. He didn't. "So you're enjoying the book?" 

"Sure. Great choice, Asa." Taking a sip from her coffee she decided to join him at the kitchen table. He looked at her - finally! Her brown eyes wanted to analyze his captivating green ones but failed miserably, instead she had the feeling of falling into their depths. Her feelings for him were far from being new, but something in the way he looked at her that moment nearly broke her. He seemed afraid and vulnerable, trying to distance himself. "What is it, Dean?" She finally managed to ask with a voice that resembled a whisper. He took his eyes from her, standing slowly and attempting to leave the room. "Dean!" Her voice was filled with certainty and had found to strength once more, which made him stop in his track. Silence followed - silence that didn't hold for long. The matter at hand was too important to let silence take its triumph. "I know something is wrong and I can't bear it anymore. I'm used to your irrational "I need to hide everything"-behavior but this time my intuition tells me that it has something to do with me. I want to know why you can't look at me any longer. I know I didn't do anything to deserve this treatment, so either tell me what the heck is going on or..." She didn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to think about this option, but she suspected Dean would want to know how the sentence was intended to be finished. His back was still facing her. "Or?" She sighed designated. "Or you'll have to watch me suffer from our broken bond." He turned around, his face serious, his jaw clenching. "Dean, you can't expect your actions to be free from consequences. We used to trust one another, to laugh, to sing, to just chat and comment on stupid movies. Now you're ignoring me and trying to bring as much space between us as possible. How do you expect me to react?" 

"Asa, trust me - if I told you, it would ruin all the things you just listed." Without intending to, her head leaned slightly to the side. Did he do something that would make her furious? Or did he reciprocate her feelings, thinking she didn't feel that way about him? The first one seemed more likely to her. 

"Did you do something that makes you think I'll hate you?" His brows furrowed and the dimples she loved so much appeared, signaling her his disapproval. "No." 

Instead of feeling relieved like she had expected, she felt her heart pound - heavy in her chest. It felt like an eternity till she found the courage to say something. The following words may very well change their whole relationship forever. "In that case I think I may know what all this is about." The Winchester she loved with everything she had, raised his brows. "Don't look at me like that!" A smirk - the first one in days - spread across Deans face. "Like what?" The dark blonde beauty could feel her eyes twinkling. "Like it would be surprising if I knew anything at all." Dean seemed amused, his mouth twitching into a boyish smile, his lips pursed. 

"You know that you are one of the smartest people I know, Sweetheart." Crossing her arms under her chest she smiled back, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, before letting seriousness take over again. "I miss you, Dean." 

Deans hands were in his pockets, eyes on the ground. "Asa..." She interrupted him. "Like I said, I think I know what all this is about and I can guarantee that you are not alone with those feelings." His eyes shot up to her. His face spoke of astonishment and skepticism. "What?" She shrugged apologetically. "I didn't want to ruin what we had. I once risked it, maybe you remember. After that ghost haunt in Georgia? I took you in my arms, relieved that you were alive, and said "I love you". It came over me. When I saw your face and gulping I added "two" , caressed your face and took also Sam in my arms. I thought you would've distanced yourself from me. Although I tend to just put everything on the table, things were different with you - with us." Slowly he approached her, every step of his anticipated by her. The tension between them was palpable. As soon as he stood before her, his hand wandered to her heated cheek. Their eyes locked. "I don't want you to suffer." Her nose reached to touch his, to feel more of him, to create more intimacy. "Was I right in assuming all this was about you developing certain feelings?" 

"Certain feelings?" His mouth twitched into a slight smile for the second time in a short period of time. "Well, Dean don't pretend to be unaware of my lacking inclination for romantic talk." His smile grew. "I love you." His voice was soft and the lips that claimed hers afterwards may have been rougher than hers, but they still fell in the category of soft. Soft, warm, dedicated and inviting. His scent engulfed her, making her moan against his mouth, her hands grasping his broad shoulders while her body pressed itself against his. His free hand meanwhile had found to her waist, assisting her with the effort of bringing their bodies as close together as possible. When their tongues touched, it was on Dean to moan. She tasted like the Coffee she had been drinking, like lightly metallic vanilla combined with something that made him think of the summer. She smelled like rainy summer nights under orange trees and - again - faintly warm vanilla. His hand wandered into her voluminous hair, letting her whimper. 

They had cuddled before - more or less - while watching movies, but never had they experienced the mixture of sensations they could enjoy now. There was not just the unique smell of the other but the taste as well. Dean wasn't the only one aware of that. For the first time Asa got to taste him - her best friend, her year long love interest. The years of waiting had paid off and she savored it - savored him. He tasted like the blueberry muffins she had baked the night before, like something she couldn't quite sort - something entirely Dean that was sweet but slightly bitter at the same time. Intoxicating. He smelled of rainy forests, wet earth and his own fresh sweat. Her falling to her knees was a real possibility. Licking his bottom lip, she brought some space between them - just in time for Sam's arrival. 

"There you are! I brought... oh." The younger Winchester seemed to have interpreted the situation correctly, holding both hands in the air, backing out of the room. Dean and Asa had both looked at the door, now turning to face each other again in synchronized manner. As if she had been holding her breath the woman sighed, placing both her hands on her hips. The hunters hands played their own play - one was in his pocket again, while the other ran down his face. "What changed your view of me?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse, his taste still on her lips. He snorted. 

"I tried getting you in my bed the first time I saw you at that gas station and you know it." She shook her head. "That changed when we started working together and I told you that I'm not a One-Night-Stand. Why - after all those years?" His jaw flexed, his eyes looking at a point over her shoulder. "You started talking about marrying someday, about having children... The same night that guy at the bar flirted with you and I wanted to break his face. I guess I never wanted to let anything distract me from our business. You know we don't live an apple pie life - I can't give you what you deserve. It's egoistical to bind you to me, but I don't want anybody near you either. You're sweet - God, you're perfect! I'm an asshole that only brings tragedy with him." 

"Gosh, Dean stop playing the melodramatic martyr, will you? This whole monologue makes me want to puke. Do you know what is egoistical? Making decisions that are mine to make. We might not be living an apple pie life now, but maybe one day in the future we will. Even if not - my feelings for you didn't change in all those years. Not when you did dumbass stupid shit, not when you were a demon and not when you treated me like crap. I took a bullet for you, Dean! I want you - either you accept what we have or you make us both suffer unnecessarily like the idiot we - admittedly - sometimes are." 

One intense look of Dean's later she ended up pushed against the wall, his nose caressing the shell of her ear. She could hear him breathing in her scent. "Did you just call me an idiot?" She laughed. "Technically I called both of us idiots, but yes." 

"Aren't you a smarty-pants, huh? " She could hear the smile in his words. "Oh, Sweetheart that calls for a punishment, don't you think?" One of her hands glided up his neck and into his hair. "If you want to see justice in this world, I assume so, yes." 

"After all that's our job, Baby", he kissed the sensitive spot under her ear, earning himself a gasp on her side. Kissing his jaw with the side of her opened mouth she replied. 

"Then let's get to work. I can't stay unpunished for my evil doings."

**The End**


End file.
